Gondor
The great kingdom of Gondor is ruled by its fourth king, Zhatelier. Gondor currently owns the lands in the Gondor biome, Dor-en-Ernil, Ithilien, Lebennin, and Tolfalas (disputed). Main Cities and Bases: Pelargir, Lebennin ''(Capital) Osgiliath, ''Gondor Dol Amroth, Dor-en-Ernil Minas Tirith, Gondor Gering (Mering Stream on the Gondor Side), Gondor Cair Andros, Gondor Taure Tal, Ithilien Amon Anwar, Gondor Kings of Gondor 1st king: 1st King of Gondor was Tackle_To_Win, 'together with the Prince of Dol Amroth '''mrferreira '''and the heir of Gondor, '''RedExtremeXD ('Aragorn II), who found Andúril. '2nd king: ' ''2nd King of Gondor ''was Arantoer_II (formerly: '''b_boymasterman( Rohirrim), and currently: TheSmileBC '''(Hill men)) '''3rd king: 3rd King of Gondor ''was '''King_Elendil' (formerly: Captain_Faramir) 4th king: 4th King of Gondor is currently Zhatelier 5th king: 5th King of Gondor on-wards from 26th of July (2015) is Atanvarno (formerly: King_Elendil) Joining Gondor... Start by earning 100 alignment with Gondor by killing spawn of Mordor or Near Haradrim or by doing quests for the Gondorians (NPCs). Then ask a leader of Gondor if you can join it. Traveling to Pelargir and talking with Zhatelier is also a good way to start. In certain cases like if a player insults another faction allied with Gondor, he may be required to do extra tasks before he can join or be denied completely. Can't get to Pelargir? Ask a member of Gondor to accompany you. Suggested Route From Waymeet: Travel South at Waymeet towards Longbottom and Sarn Ford. Cross Minhiriath and keep going south across Enedwaith until you reach Rohan. From there, travel across Rohan and go to Mering Stream. From Mering Stream, go to Minas Tirith and then Osgiliath. Travel south from Osgiliath and follow the shore of the river. Eventually, you will reach Lebennin and unlock the FT point of Pelargir. Dor-en-Ernil subfaction Dor-en-Ernil is a subfaction of Gondor, a vassal one could say. The subfaction has it's own internal politics, but is still considered as part of Gondor when it comes to outer politics. Dor-en-Ernil recruits members for itself, but the subfaction is still expected to fight alongside the main faction when called to arms, as long as they can make it. The lands of Dor-en-Ernil consists the corresponding biome, excluding the peninsula where Dol Amroth is, which was given to The Order of Swanknights, led by Internet_miners before the founding of Dor-en-Ernil subfaction. The core members of Dor-en-Ernil are SirCopacetic, KatSplat, and SaltPhia. If you would like to join the subfaction, contact them. A man of Gondor! Short history of Gondor, description of Gondorians, what is a man of Gondor? Gondor is a fellow community and all shall be treated with the same respect. A man of Gondor is someone who helps their friends in need and get backed up if its needed. All Gondorians have the right to get a house if they reach 100 alignment. Rules of Gondor (Generally): • Before you may join Gondor you are REQUIRED to get 100 alignment and travel to Osgiliath or any other city. • Once you are an official member of Gondor, you have the right to get a house in one of the cities. (e.g. Osgiliath) However, you will still be permitted to move to another city. • A 500 silver (5 Gold) coin monthly tax will be strictly imposed on every player in the faction. (Even the king!) But do not worry since this is only for your own safety. All of these coins will be part of the faction's emergency treasury for use only in case of war. If you are unable to pay the 500 silver coins, a payment of 2 mithril ingots will be accepted in place of the regular payment. • The freedom of speech is a right of every member of the faction. This rule will stay as such permanently and cannot be altered or amended by the King or any Lord or Steward of the faction. • Stewards are to hold their position until their King return, then they must give back the throne. • By being a member of Gondor you must compete in their wars, and help their allies if needed. • A King, Prince or Lord can be “de-OPPed” if they abuse their role. • A war council will always be held if an inter-faction argument arises. It will then vote whether the faction will go to war or not. • Good behavior is expected of all players in-game and in chat. Gondor doesn’t want any troublemakers since we are a proud faction with many respected members. Interisting things... -The first three leaders of Gondor were Portuguese speakers. Both Portuguese and Brazilian. -Gondor was the first faction to acquire enchanted mithril. -Gondor was the strongest faction until their first kingship broke. -The Andúril was found by RedExtremeXD on the Gladden Fields. We don't know why it was there. -The Andúril, is still not broken. It is left with 1 durability somewhere on a temple we built on the white mountains and, sadly, lost the waypoint from a reset. -Gondor had a huge dispute with the Herenyar elves over the island of Tolfalas. A war was avoided between the two factions by partitioning the island into two. South Tolfalas went to the Herenyar elves while North Tolfalas remained in the control of Gondor. -Gondor has had only two different capital cities, which are Osgiliath and Pelargir.